


Burn the World Down

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Silver Millennium Era, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadeite during the fall of the Silver Millenium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the World Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

The fire felt good licking across his skin, but nowhere near as good as the wet feeling of his sword going into Sailor Mars' body. The thrill was almost sexual and he laughed as the flames that had been hers became his.

The entire world was red flames, lapping at the bodies like dogs, growing from the walls like flowers.

He decided he was done here, done with this girl who had once been his lover, so he burned it all down. He was done with this world, this world where he had once lived, so he reduced all creation to dust and ashes.

And he laughed and decided to burn the gods themselves, so fire exploded in the heavens.


End file.
